


come on baby, calm me down (you're the only one who knows how)

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: carry on countdown 2018 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Abroad, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Simon has anxiety, and Baz calms him down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: 'Baz is here with me, and I haven’t let go of his hand since we got to the airport − I’d probably go insane if he wasn’t here.'In which Simon is anxious, and Baz is there to help him out.





	come on baby, calm me down (you're the only one who knows how)

**Author's Note:**

> day three!! abroad!  
> this kinda loosely fits the theme but heeeeey have i really coherently stuck to ANY of the prompts so far? (no. the answer is no.)
> 
> E N J O Y  
> title is from skeleton by the front bottoms  
> also this is the second fic i've posted with a title from this song  
> god damn i love this song

I’ve never been afraid of much. I’ve spent years facing things that any Normal could barely imagine, but my ridiculous mind has decided that getting on a bloody  _ plane  _ would send me into a frenzy.

Not that I’m going on my own, though. Baz is here with me, and I haven’t let go of his hand since we got to the airport − I’d probably go insane if he wasn’t here. I tense up a little when the plane moves for the first time, and he whips his head around to face me. “You okay?” he whispers, moving closer.

“Yes. Yeah, I’m fine.” Except that I’m absolutely  _ not  _ fine, and the plane is making so much noise and the people on the plane are making even more noise and the whole thing is shaking as it drives along the runway faster than any vehicle  _ should  _ be able to drive.

“No, you’re not.” he takes my hand, softly, and he’s so kind to me that it makes me want to cry. Or maybe that’s the impending anxiety. He reaches into his bag and pulls out his phone and a pair of headphones, handing one of the earbuds to me. “I want to listen to Christmas songs, and it’s no fun listening to them alone.”

I smile weakly as he picks out a playlist. “Stop being so nice to me, it makes me want to throw up.”

“Some like to say  _ thank you,  _ you know?” he smirks, pressing play. “You should get some sleep,”

The plane moves into the air, and I jump. I can’t help looking out of the window. (Big mistake.) “Yeah, that’s not happening.” He leans over and pushes the window cover closed, and then settles next to me again. 

“Yeah? I guess I’m not sleeping either then, because  _ somebody  _ has to keep his whiny boyfriend company for the duration of this eleven-hour flight, doesn’t he?” 

“Of  _ course  _ you do. Okay, um, what’s your top ten Christmas songs?”

He snorts. “Seriously, Snow? I barely  _ know  _ ten Christmas songs.”

* * *

 

Snow finally falls asleep after the fifth hour of the flight – and thank magic for that; my voice probably couldn’t last much longer at that rate, and the rest of the passengers would probably be happy with throwing us off the plane if it meant we’d stop talking. 

He falls asleep on my shoulder, nonetheless, leaving my arm numb after only a few minutes. I don’t mind, though. 

He’s asleep, and he’s calm, so I’m happy. 

I press a kiss to the top of his head, and he mumbles something incoherent, burrowing his face into me. 

I’m  _ so  _ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments blease
> 
> this was short but i'm giving y'all free entertainment for every day of this damned countdown so i do what the h*ck i want
> 
> stay magical you losers  
> -spen :^)
> 
> ps follow me on tumblr @petticoatpiracy  
> come be friends with me (especially if you're a hufflepuff)


End file.
